


Caught Venting

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: Black catches you venting. However, he doesn't immediately report you. Instead, he offers you a deal that you can't refuse.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Caught Venting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this smut

Crawling through the vents, you muttered to yourself grumpily. You had just killed someone in electric, and decided to vent out of there as fast as you could. Loads of people came to electric, it was only a matter of time before the body was discovered, as well as you on top of it. The vents were really uncomfortable, but you can't say being discovered was any better. You finally saw the vent cover letting out an admin, which made you smile. You knew that this far into your voyage, not many people would be in the room. Pushing open the gate to admin, you sighed out in relief. However, your relief ended when you opened your eyes.

Standing there was Black, eyes wide with shock. He was bigger than you, so this did cause you some distress. He could probably take you in a fight, and on top of that he'd tell everyone, then you'd be thrown out into the void of space. Not ideal. 

Taking off his helmet just to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, his charcoal eyes bore into your own, open wide with shock. Then, his shock began to turn into a bit of a smirk. He could feel the fear on you, you knew. You took out your gun, eyes narrowed as you began backing into vent. In a flash, he ran over and grabbed you by the baggy fabric of your spacesuit. His strong arms pulled you out of the vent, pinning you threateningly against the wall while simultaneously grabbing your gun. You were fucked now. He chucked, his messy black hair falling into one of his eyes. 

"So, you're what happened to orange, huh...? I'm glad I was the one to found out." You shut your eyes in fear. This was in, he was going to call an emergency meeting. Instead of incapacitating you, like you thought, he cupped your cheek. "Hey, I'll keep your little secret if you do a little something for me..." You stared at him dumbly. You didn't know how to do his tasks, and the ship never really got messy. So what did he mean. Seeing your confusion, he laughed, a coy grin on his face. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He gestured to yourself, then to his...lower area. Oh. You suddenly understood. Your face turned a dumb shade of red. You couldn't say that he wasn't attractive. He was well built and tall, his black messy hair constantly being pushed out of his face by his busy hands as he worked on wires in electrical. Looking away, the look on your face became more determined. You got to mess around with the most determined and efficient crew member, AND you got to get away with murder? It was a win-win. 

You took out your tablet, closing all the doors (which were part of your imposter abilities). He raised an eyebrow curiously at this, but didn't question it when you huffed and grabbed his shoulders, cheeks still red as you back him into the console-table area in the middle of admin. 

"Oh, look at our little traitor, being so direct~" You muttered a quick "shut up" in response, hands going to his spacesuit zipper. At the exact moment, he leaned in and kissed you, which you have to admit, caught you off guard. However, this didn't stop you from returning his affections, continuing to slide his zipper all the way down to his waist line. He cupped your cheeks and deepened the kiss, hands beginning to slide down to your own spacesuit zipper. This just made you kiss him harder, not believing the absurdity of the situation. Him, feeling your aggressiveness increase, pulled away and grabbed your hips with a cocky smile. 

"Why don't I handle things from this point on, alright?" With these words, he was suddenly the one pushing you onto the main console. You looked up directly at him, cheeks red, eyes wide. He just laughed quietly, pulling his spacesuit completely off. Underneath, he wore a black tank top and star patterened boxers, which you would've usually found funny. However, it was hard for you to laugh while he was pulling your spacesuit off and whipping his dick out. You looked up at him embarrassedly, having NOT expected your day to go like this. His ever-present smirk looked down on you, eyes shining with excitement as he stripped you of the rest of your clothes. 

"Ready to begin, my little imposter~?" You shut your eyes and nodded, actually pretty physically excited at this point. He thrust into you and- wow, was he big. It wasn't too unexpected, considering he was about 6'6. Letting out a long, throat moan at him sheathing himself into you, your eyes glossed over as he bent down and began sucking on your neck. Eventually, the sucking turned to rough love bites as his thrusts got harder and faster. A faint slapping noise filled the room, and you were beginning to get pretty loud (thank God for iron doors, right?). He himself let out a few grunts the harder you both went at it. His hands were gripping your hips so hard, you were sure they'd leave bruises. Nonetheless, he kept his pleasurable assault on your body going. 

He fucked you harder and harder, and Jesus, were you enjoying it. Your little moans had long turned into loud screams of etscasty and sobbing pleads for more. Soon enough, he hit a spot inside of you that lit your entire body on fire. Black noticed in the way you moaned, and he very happily began to abuse that spot with his hot, long muscle, pushing you over the edge. He leaned down and whispered sexily in your ear, voice absolutely dripping with lust.

"You love this, don't you~? You're such a slut, absolutely eating this all up, don't you have ANY shame~?" As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. His point was further accentuated when you screamed out his name, cumming onto the floor. His pale cheeks had become pinks themselves, and you found out as soon as you felt his seed enter your wet, dripping hole. Both of you were panting, and your eyes were shut as he looked at the floor. Your vision slowly came back to you, and you stared at Black, not particularly knowing what to say. 

"Erm..." Before you let out another word, he was suddenly getting himself dressed, jogging out the door that he had used your tablet to open. You shot up at this, hastily pulling your clothes back on. "W-Wait-!" You were too late. The ever familiar 'emergency meeting' button had been pressed, evident by the alarm, and everyone was gathering in the cafeteria. After pulling yourself together and dragging yourself to the meeting table, you put on a concerned face, your multicolored friends not giving you a second look. "Is everything okay? Did someone die?" Charcoal eyes met your own, Black's face stone cold with seriousness.

"We need to find out who the imposter is between the 4 of us. I was with them, so they're clear." You looked surprised as Black pointed a confident finger at you, before hesitantly nodding. 

"Th-That's right, I was with Black." Everyone else seemed to believe this, and thats when the arguing broke out. You definitely weren't paying attention, though. You were just staring into Black's eyes, surprised but happy about his actions. Flashing you a quick wink, he interjected into the other two's argument, leaving you and him to be the only "clear" ones.


End file.
